With the advent and proliferation of miniaturized handheld computing devices, commonly known as “mobile devices” or “smart phones,” a shopping trip can be made significantly more convenient to consumers by using a shopping list software application (commonly known as an “app”) installed on a smart phone. A user may enter specific desired products into a shopping list app to build a shopping list, and may later refer back to the shopping list while shopping. At times, desired products may be out-of-stock while the user is shopping, which could result in inconvenience to the user and lost sales to the retailer.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.